The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an occlusion device for occluding fluid flow through a body vessel.
Occlusion devices are well known in the art, and have been used for treatment of various arteriovenous malformations and vericoceles, as well as for various other arteriovenous abnormalities in the body. Occluding devices are also used to repair abnormal shunts between arteries and veins, prevent and reduce blood flow to tumors, stop hemorrhaging as a result of trauma, and stabilize aneurysms to prevent rupture.
One type of occluding device is in the form of an embolization coil. Embolization coils can be formed by a coiled wire that is wrapped in a helical manner to create an elongated coil. The coils can also include fibers that are held between the coils along the length of the coil. The fibers are used to occlude the blood vessel in addition to the material of the coil, as the coil on its own can still result in a lumen through which blood when flow when the coil is deployed.